


The first time is the best

by lostinafictionaluniverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, No Description, Sex, Sexual Humor, Teen Sex, bughead - Freeform, only dialogue, that I quite enjoyed, weird writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinafictionaluniverse/pseuds/lostinafictionaluniverse
Summary: Betty and Jughead lose their virginity to each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to offend or trigger anyone. Oh, and also, I thought I’d challenge myself a bit so I wrote this without any descriptions whatsoever, just dialogue. Comments are welcome! And please be kind.  
> Also on tumblr; http://lostinafictionaluniverse.tumblr.com/post/158083107835

“Hmmmmm”  
“Hmmm – ahhhhhhhhh!”  
“Oh God, Juggie, right there!”  
“I had no idea your toes were your erogenous zone”  
“Stop smirking”  
“They are delectable, though”  
“Shut it, Juggie and kiss me”  
“As you wish, milady”  
“Hmmmmmmmmmm – Ouch!"  
“What now?”  
“Something’s digging into my back”  
“Gotcha –!”  
“What in the world IS that???”  
“It looks like a …..ummm… “  
“Juggie, It’s a …”  
“Uhm, I don’t know. I think it’s a -”  
“Oh my God”  
“Why in seven heavens would Archie need one?”  
“Do you think he’s –?"  
“Oh No! Nope.”  
“I think we need to have a talk with our friend”  
“Is that before or after we tell him we had sex in his car?”  
“Are we?"  
“Are we – what?"  
“Having sex in his car?"  
“I don’t know – are we?"  
“W –e ll, we’re well into foreplay I guess”  
“You guess?”  
“Well, this is my first time”  
“It’s my first time too!"  
“Oh? So you and Archie never -?”  
“Juggie, we never even kissed, except for the one time in fourth grade”  
“So we’re both inexperienced at this?”  
“Yes, and I may not know much, but I do know this, having sex doesn’t entail this much talking. So shut up and kiss me”  
“Humpf, Ohhh – ahhhhhh”  
“Oh god”  
“Hmmmmm – yes”  
“JUGGIE!”  
“What – what- what did I do?”  
“Nothing, you idiot, that was sooo good”  
“It was?”  
“Yes, please do it again”  
“Gladly”  
“Hmmmmmmm –“  
“Oh God, I, I-”  
“I think we’re wearing too many clothes”  
“You’re right – here goes”  
“What, you’ve seen me shirtless before! Are you blushing, Betty Cooper?”  
“Ummmm - I- er – I just, Don’t you laugh at me - JUGHEAD JONES!“  
“Elizabeth Cooper, You’re adorable”  
“And you’re – “  
“What -?”  
“Don’t look at me like that! You know what I’m gonna do!”  
“No I don’t. I’m just an innocent boy on the threshold of losing his virginity!"  
“Sssssss- What’re you doing?”  
“What – you don’t like that?”  
“Actually, Ms Cooper, I love it”  
“Hmmmmmm –“  
“Oh Yes”  
“Do you like THAT?”  
“Hmmmmmm – don’t stop”  
“Ohhhhhhhh – God that feels so good”  
“Do you think Archie will be mad if he finds out?”  
“That we used his car to have sex?"  
“Uh uh”  
“Well, he lent it to us for our date. He would know this was a possibility”.  
“He lent it to us in good faith”  
“Can we not talk about Archie? Its killing the moment”  
“Hmmm”  
“I think I need to take something off”  
“I was hoping you’d say that”  
“Juggie?”  
“Juggie?”  
“Wh ---a—at?”  
“You’re not speaking. And why are you looking like that?”  
“Betty Cooper, you are a gorgeous, sinfully sexy woman. And you’re making me die from wanting you!”  
“So you like it?”  
“Like it? God, Betts, that’s understatement of the year!”  
“I think you wore this on purpose to drive me mad, you minx!”  
“Aha – I knew it, that smirk says it all”  
“I bought it at Victoria’s Secret, it cost me all my savings. Please don’t rip it”  
“Uhhh.. how does it come off?”  
“Ummmm – here – just – no- no- not that – this one - here”  
“Why do they make bra clasps so complicated? Owww”  
“Sorry, you okay?”  
“God, I think I have to -”  
“Juggie?”  
“Juggie, what? You’re mumbling”  
“Juggie, say something. You’re scaring me”  
“Here’s to my first look at the twins”  
“You are silly!”  
“Nice to meet you, Doris and Esther”  
“Really? Doris and Esther? They sound like someone’s grandma”  
“Hmmm, okay, how about Cindy and Lexie?”  
“Better. What Juggie? Don’t stare like that! You’re making me nervous!”  
“Shhhhh”  
“What?”  
“Cindy is beckoning me, so you need to shut up”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh GOD”! JUGGGIIIIIIIEEEEEE!”  
“MMMMmmm?”  
“Nothing, JUST. DON’T. STOP”  
“Right, your turn next, Lexie”  
“AhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“This is all I dreamed of and more. How was it for you?”  
“We’re not done here yet, boyfriend”  
“Huh?”  
“Take your pants off”  
“What!”  
“I said take your pants off”  
“We can stop if you want to.”  
“Are you kidding me right now?”  
“Betty, do you really want our first time to be like this? In the back of Archie’s car? All cramped and sweaty?”  
“Forsythe Pendleton Jones!”  
“Yes”  
“Do you know how much I love you?”  
“I do”  
“More than anyone?”  
“Hmm mm”  
“I don’t care that this is Archie’s rickety old car. I don’t care that we don’t have a bed and silken sheets. I don’t care that it’s probably going to be quick and messy and we don’t get to cuddle after”.  
“You don’t?”  
“No. I just want to be with you. I want you to make love to me. Here. Now. Now get with it or I’m gonna think you're chickening out”.  
“As you wish, milady”  
“What’s the hold up now, Jones?”  
“Umm.. nothing, just looking for a condom?”  
“I have one in my purse. Let me –“  
“OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW”  
“YOU OKAY?"  
“Juggie, Juggie. Speak to me!”  
“I think I’m seeing stars”  
“Oh God. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that”  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just give me a second”  
“Juggie, your face. You’re scaring me. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Juggie? Juggie, Oh my god, are you crying? I’m so so sorry, Juggie. It’s all my fault, I didn’t see, I’m so stupid. Forgive me”  
“Wha –“  
“You’re not crying, are you? Juggie?”  
“Oh God, you’re LAUGHING?”  
“Ow ow ow. Don’t Betts, stop”  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again”!!! I thought I’d hurt Roger, you moron!”  
“Roger? Really?”  
“What would you prefer? Little Juggie?”  
“Well that wouldn’t be very accurate, would it?”  
“Roger it is then. And you’ve got some nerve, mister!"  
“I’m sorry, couldn’t help it. You looked so stricken there, I just couldn’t help teasing you a bit”  
“You’re not in the strongest position here, buddy. You’re naked and vulnerable and completely at my mercy”  
“I want to be”  
“You want to be?”  
“At your mercy, Betty Cooper. Take me, I’m yours, body and soul, heart and mind”  
“Are you done with the excessive theatrics? Can you shut up now? For a while?”  
“O – kay”  
“Wha –“  
“Oh”  
“I can’t –“  
“Let me –“  
“Got it”  
“Huh”  
“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh God yes. Yes! Yes! Oh God! Oh God!  
………………………….. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”  
“Betts?”  
“Juggie, that was -. I had no idea you could- that, that I could – that it could –feel like this-”  
“So my skills served you well, milady?”  
“Very well, slave. Now it’s your turn”  
“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“Betty – Betty- please say something!"  
“Betts, look at me. Does it hurt? Oh God, Betts, I’m sorry”  
“Juggie, if you don’t move right now, I’m gonna kill you”!  
“But – but-”  
“Move!”  
“Ahhh”  
“Oh God, Betts“  
“Just kiss me”  
“I LOVE YOU!”  
“UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNN!"  
“That was –“  
“Not bad”  
“Okay, it was pretty good”  
“Alright, alright, it was frickin’ amazing”  
“You are amazing”  
“So are you”  
“I love you, Juggie”  
“I love you, Betts”  
“BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ”  
“It’s Arch. I have to get this, babe. Hey Arch. What? Like now? Okay”  
“Fuck. He needs his car back. It’s an emergency. Something at the construction site. He’s coming now to get it. He says to stay where we are and he’ll drive us home. Where’s my fucking shirt?”  
“Here! Did you have to answer the phone?"  
“Stop nagging and get dressed, Cooper!"  
“Damn, I can’t find my panties!"  
“Archie will be here any minute”  
“Couldn’t we have parked far into the woods, instead of 5 blocks away from my place?”  
“Too late for regrets now, Elizabeth”  
“Hmm- mm”  
“Do you have them?"  
“Nope. Still looking”  
“I mean regrets?”  
“Oh Juggie, NO. NO. Not a single one.”  
“Good, I’m glad”  
“Here comes Arch now”  
“I wonder what he’s gonna say when he finds a pair of lacy red panties tucked away in his car”.  
“Dude has a sex toy in his car. Lacy panties are not gonna faze him”  
“Jughead Jones, you say the sweetest things”


End file.
